


Seatmate

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Seatmate

A new year, new school, new people; _a new start_. Beginnings were always scary and you were sure that everyone else felt just about the same. The excited yelps of glee from the few lucky students who came to the same high school as their friends from middle school. Glad to see familiar faces, happy to not be alone. The smell of nerves from those who were alone on their first day. Their discomfort, and their hopes. Everyone was still waiting, observing. Soon they would come over, talk and make friends. Later, now they watched. 

Gulping you approached the tall figure that was your seatmate. Your homeroom teacher just assigned the seating plan through a lottery hoping that the students would end up making friends with people they wouldn’t approach otherwise. His plan worked in a certain way. You definitely wouldn’t have ever approached the male that was to be your seatmate. If you could be friends… That remained to be seen.

Swallowing down your fear you approached your table, a smile plastered onto your face as you tried to remain calm and above all, polite. 

_Was he a first year for real?!_

You panicked as you examined your seatmate a little more. Even while seated he seemed to be towering above the rest. It didn’t help that the lines of his face were harsh and sharp as well making him look even more intimidating. The boy, man (?) looked like a delinquent through and through. He looked nothing like the bishounen that you had fawned over in your shoujo manga. This man looked like a bully. The kind that your manga warned you for.

“H-hi…” you managed to get out. Stiffening up a little as the brunette shifted. Slowly he turned around, his eyebrows furrowed and his expression unreadable. Afraid that you had annoyed him, you made your prayers. 

_Goodbye [Name], you have lived a peaceful sixteen years of life._

“Hello…” a deep voice peeped back at you. Peeking through your lashes you were surprised at how gentle the voice was. Gentle and somewhat… afraid? Confused you opened both your eyes, staring straight into a pair of shy brown ones. Could it really be..?

Your seatmate was, despite his intimidating build and the delinquent-like bun, was just as scared as you were. For different reasons you guessed, but scared and bashful nonetheless. You noticed how his shoulders were tense, uncomfortable in the new setting he was thrown into. You took note of the slight twitching of his face as he tried his hardest to keep up a friendly expression, which actually made him look scarier. 

He was, just like you, self-conscious about how others viewed him. Perhaps even more than you did as he seemed to be aware of what others judged him to be. Relaxing, you mentally scolded yourself for not giving him a chance to defend himself. 

“I’m [Name] [Last name], please take care of me,” you smiled bowing lightly before slipping into your seat. He was just one of the many students at the end of their wits just everyone else in the classroom.

A silence fell between the two of you, but not because he didn’t want to speak. You seatmate was just flabbergasted, staring at you wide-eyed as he was trying hard to look for words to respond. The boy didn’t seem to be too experienced with people in general. Flashing a smile at him you tried to encourage the male to speak, keeping silent as you nodded your head. 

“Asahi Azumane,” he introduced himself quietly. “Please take care of me as well, [Last name].” He bowed his head a hand rubbing the back of his neck. You beamed him another smile, glad with the progress. 

“Let’s be friends,” you beamed at him, earning a blush from the male. You supposed that you weren’t that unlucky with your seatmate.


End file.
